Forgotten Faerie
by Little Jammes
Summary: Oneshot: Tinkerbell's feelings on the Peter and Wendy relationship


To my dearest Lotte- I don't know why you think I don't like peter pan, it's rather obvious now that I do huh? I love you so much, you are my world!

Forgotten Faerie

Sunlight crept into the room from the window opening, the numerous voices mixing with the chirping of the newly risen birds. Silently she lays awake, watching the shadows slowly fade, the welcoming friends that watched her release her silent pain. Her heart welcomed and shunned the rising day, wanting to rise her head from the tear stained pillow, but fearing what would meet her just outside. Each second that the sun rose higher and higher, illuminating the part of the room that her own body did not, her throat clenched, making it harder and harder to breath, her heart preparing itself for another day of sorrow. Wiping the last bit of wetness beneath her eyes, she went out to meet the day.

It didn't take too long before she saw that the one person that makes her heart flutter, and crushes it all at the same time with his boyish charm. Those breathtaking eyes, the smirk like grin, the way the sunlight dances in his hair, she loves him. From the moment she first laid eyes on him she loved him, and yet, she knew he could never love her in return, not the way she loved him. He was her friend, a best friend, she would nothing more to him.

Envious jealousy ran through her veins as she say the girlish figure beside him, letting out a soft giggle at something he did. How she loathed that girl, her beauty overshadowing any little glimmer that she had to catch his eye. She was beautiful, there was no doubt about it. With eyes that could stop any man in his tracks, and a childish smile, there was no way he could not love her, this girl was everything she was not. Ever since she first watched him with this girl, she did everything in her power to tear her from him, but it only agitated him, till he sent her away on multiple occasions. She couldn't stand the thought of him disliking her, so she gave up her attempts to drive the two apart, now she must watch and suffer.

Their time dancing in the moonlight was over, the day came when the girl had to return back to her own home. No one can stay in this place for too long, they all leave, except him. Carefully she watched the two of them, noticing the unfamiliar sorrow (and could that be fear?) in his eyes. He was at that point were any other boy would be on the edge of manhood, and would have understood the feeling that lay in his heart, but he was a child, he would always be a child. For once in her life it seemed as if she felt compassion for this girl, pity knowing that they both wanted the same thing, but he would never give anyone what they wanted.

The girl though, had a chance at happiness, she could move on, forget about him, and find someone different, someone who could fully return her love, and she envied her for that. She could never leave him, to find a lover, she was bound to him, and must forever remain just his companion, after all, who else would he have now? When everyone he surrounded himself with had left with her.

Silently she watched him sleep the night he was finally alone, the night that he said goodbye to the girl he was too boyish to truly love. Even know when she had in all to herself, the girl was still there, meeting him in his dreams, to dance in the sky with the faeries. Never had she seem such a look in his eyes after the girl left. He was no long that completely happy boy, who thought only of fun. No, no, he had changed, his heart now carried a wound from no sword nor knife nor hook, but from letting go. She saw now he was scared to leave this place, scared to meet what all others do. He truly loved that girl, and would have loved her to the extent any one could love another if he only went with her. He tried to hide the feelings he lost, as well as the one thing the girl ever gave him, that little silver "kiss".

This was when she realized they where both cursed to live a life deprived of the love each deserved, and so desperately wanted.


End file.
